


Constellations

by nqkamoto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, yuwin day!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqkamoto/pseuds/nqkamoto
Summary: And, in that night, Sicheng it would be the sun who illuminate the stars in the eyes of Yuta, and the bedroom their own private universe.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I'm back ksjddnsn this is a ficlet I have for a long time already and i decide to post since i saw on Twitter that today is yuwin day!! hope yall like

You know, I used to like a lot of the day.

The colors who seem to penetrate in my whole body, and the feeling that the ultraviolet rays warm me till my last atom particle that habitats in my soul. And then you came.

With your dark black hair, the skin kinda tanned and the presence that lights any room you were present. It is funny, how everything in you reminds me the night, either from your physical characteristics till the way you dress and act.

Your hair, threads so dark and denses, where i lost my hands in to it, the caresses while you sleep pacify in my chest, they are my little universe.

And your freckles, my tiny little stars where my finger follow the perfect alignment curve of the most beautiful constellation ever created in a human body.

The scratches from the last night still painted above them, make them stand out as something pretty passed over there, a shooting star's risk and it is trace. Would be cliche and outdated to call your eyes of little moons when you smile, but you love cliches.

Love when I leave little milky ways in your neck and collarbone, when your lip is red and I made your hair gets more messy than the cientists when they discover new planets.

But, fool them, who search so far new places and stars, when I already found my own universe in your body.

Tonight, Sicheng, you will be my sun who lights out the window at seven am, and will light all of our touches and caresses. Will warm me with your sweet kisses, making your hot breath and your tongue travel my body like an astronaut travels the space.

And that is where you made me go, making me see stars as my body reache his limit of the pleasure. I don't lie when I say it, looking window with you close to me, that the stars lost their shine with you out there.

What is the explosion of a supernova close to combustion that your body seems to enter in the moments where all your muscles contract each other and take you to the sudden pleasure. They have no chance against your smile and your body.

The universe will be jealous if he saw it all the little stars of birth in you, the natural shine shinning in your eyes, or the most amazing phenomenon that no one's needs a telescope to see it: _your smile._

Because, Dong Sicheng, if we are made of stellar dust, you're a whole milky way. And I would love to explore her with my fingers, discovering you for complete in the nights we spent together.

And, not only in this night, but in all the others who will come, you'll be - ironically - my sun, which illuminates our particular small universe of celestial bodies in combustion.

**Author's Note:**

> again, I'm sorry for the mistakes my 1st language is not English. Tell me on my ccat or comments if something's wrong, thank you^-^ [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nqkamoto)


End file.
